User blog:Imouto-tan/Claudia Arcturus
Claudia Arcturus is a Wizard Saint that was born in Finland and is a former Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force officer and the only other female member of the Wizard Saints who is a Mage and not a Jewel. She is the former student of Chichiru Shibakami and a master of Qigong, she is the 11th ranked Wizard Saint and the mother of eight children. Known for her beautiful body and once possessing a one-sided rivalry against a fellow model, Ryan Jenet, Claudia will do anything to best Ryan. She is also a teacher at Destiny Military Academy. She was once research partners with the famous Ariel Philomele. She is the one who trained Alexandra Brantini to be the cunning little solider that she is. Background She is 1/8 Japanese since her great-grandfather crash landed on the Amazon Island during the second world war. Claudia is a descendant of a Japanese Naval Captain and pilot of a Mitsubishi A6M "Navy Type-Zero" fighter from War II named Hyde Yamamoto. Claudia is the eldest of eight children, her hometown is Helsinki. Claudia's father, an interpol agent, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission to bust a drug smuggler and human trafficking ring that was owned by the Red Dragon Triad. The hitmen of the Red Dragon Triad had traced him back to his home and they went to brutally murder and rape him. Her mother, Mrs. Arcturus, hid Claudia in a closet and then confronted the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Claudia charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a spoon before being shot in the gut twice with Smith & Wesson Model 500. Claudia was completely conscious when the thugs raped her mother's corpse. Sometime later, Claudia was sent to live in an orphanage ran by the colonel of the Offensive Magical Research and Strategic Weaponry Development Department for the Foo Fighters. The horrific murder of her parents caused her to react violently to bullies. Most of the teachers did not take too kindly to her and discussed removing her from the orphanage if she continued to cause more trouble. To keep her out of trouble she was put into the Foo Fighter's combat bootcamp, the Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force's training camp and the Amazonian combat school where she was training by the best military teachers and combat instructors that there was to offer and she was sent of top secret missions until she turned 14 years old and started attending both Wresting Camp and Bikini Battle Bootcamp. When Claudia turned 18 she became a TV idol and Swimsuit model working under the name "Lucy Caboosey" and left the orphanage. However she eventually quit at the age of 32 as there was not a high demand for bootylicious women. Following her idol career she joined various military organizations to simply give herself something to do instead of fading off into obscurity, she even started training under Chichiru Shibakami how to control Ki. Sometime during the Second Witch War she met her future husband and her third biggest fan, Colonel William Moore, who introduced her to Shirō Dairenji and his Celestial Formula which made her into a Super Solider. Following a suggestion made by Grand Magic Council member Roberto Garcia, Claudia chose to tour Destiny City in a stipperific costume as "Miss Destiny" to promote war bonds rather than be confined to a laboratory while scientists attempted to rediscover Shiro's formula. After touring throughout the hierarchical cities, in the Winter of 1990, Claudia appeared in Japan before active servicemen, who received her performance with little enthusiasm. While there, Claudia learned that Carlos' and Louis' units had been lost in battle against the Magical Girl forces. Refusing to believe that her friends Carlos and Louis were dead, Claudia mounted a solo rescue attempt with William Moore and Reiko Liladan flying her behind enemy lines. Claudia and William infiltrated a fortress belonging to the Witch Council, releasing most of the captured soldiers. While Solution Zero and Bergentrückung departed, Rogers narrowly escaped from the self-destructing Witch fortress before returning to base with the liberated soldiers. Claudia, Carlos, Louis, William, and a few other units of the Allied forces were sent to Tokyo to aid in the search for the Magical Girl core and Bergentrückung. The search for the Magical Girl core and Bergentrückung came to a head in Tokyo, where Claudia's unit located Bergentrückung after murdering 2/3 of the Allied Army that were preparing for an ambush on Solution Zero's safe house, and rescuing the young Empress of Japan. Claudia was able to get the young Empress out of Bergentrückung's possession, but was sealed inside of a sword by Bergentrückung. The other units made an assault on Bergentrückung and Solution Zero, but the Magical Girl core began to fall into the gravity of the planet; this freed Claudia from Bergentrückung's imprisoning sword. Seeing her husband-to-be's body burn, Claudia unleashed a violent physical assault on Solution Zero and Bergentrückung. As her fellow soldiers tried to restrain her, Magical Girl: Apocalypse exposed the soldiers to her own form of magical "breast milk", which contained controlling properties that made those exposed subservient to Magical Girl: Apocalypse's will. Unaware of what had happened to them, Claudia went to rescue her husband-to-be and fellow soldiers, however, Magical Girl: Apocalypse made her mind controlled puppets attack Claudia. Claudia was able to use a special magical charm that she made to free her fellow soldiers. Once they were freed from the mind control, William and Louis dealt with Magical Girl: Apocalypse while Carlos and Reiko helped Claudia through her labor. After the war she eventually settled down with her husband and had 7 children. For a short time Claudia was an exotic dancer in Los Angeles and the wife of Colonel William Moore. Following the Second Witch War, Claudia became a professor and became a referee and host for the Bikini Battle series. When she first moved to Destiny City after her husband's death they started living with Louis Mitsuari. During her time living with Louis, his wife Kanami became pregnant with their second child, Aoi. Kanami would eventually experience complications due to Aoi's elemental body, forcing Louis to have Aoi transferred to Claudia in order to save his daughter and wife. Claudia would become a surrogate and give birth to Aoi, bonding with her as though she were one of her own daughters. Claudia would raise and take care of her god daughter Aoi until she was two years old when she moves to a different part of Destiny City when she took part in a special Grand Destiny Star Games to determine the third generation of Wizard Saints. It should be highlighted that her powers are great enough to allow her to become a Wizard Saint. Appearance She had a tender appearance in her teen years, like her medium bisque colored skin. In her teen years her bust measurement was 98cm, her waist measurement was 55cm, and her hip measurement was 89cm. As an adult her bust measurement was 177.4cm before breastfeeding, and 163cm after with her hips now being 106cm. Above her right breast is a black tiger tattoo. Claudia wears natural glossy lip color and has smokey eyeshadow. She wears a green circular ring on her right middle finger, and a heart-shaped gold locket with a picture of her and her family. Claudia is a beautiful woman with long brown hair that reaches down her back fixed into a ponytail, with beautiful "almond-shaped" lapis lazuli eyes, and wears onyx-black horn-rimmed glasses. Claudia is above average height with wide hips, taut buttocks, broad shoulders and a slender but curvy body with a fantastic milkshake that bewitches every male in her vicinity. She also sports a well-toned and slightly muscular build with very long, slender and muscular legs. At the same time, she is considered very attractive with a curvaceous and developed figure with gorgeous Weapons of Mass Erection. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and huge breasts that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes among her children's friends and her students alike. After losing her right arm and left leg, Claudia dons a rune-carved prosthetic arm and a weaponized prosthetic left leg. She is around 40 years old, but she looks relatively young and doesn't wear any make-up. For missions she can be seen in military like wetsuit from her Foo Fighters days that were designed by her personal wrestling costume designer. Wearing a lightweight but functional combination of leather, kevlar, and skin-tight fabric, she enters combat with her movement unimpaired by heavy equipment. Under her wetsuit, she wears a black g-string and black-base floral-patterned lace bra with deep décolletage. As for casual clothing, she wears a beige shirt, a red hooded jacket, charcoal yoga pants and sneakers. Her 'pyjamas'; a spaghetti strap lace cami top, scanty g-string with a zipper in front, and sexy low riding hotpants. Personality Highly depressed during her childhood years for several reasons, Claudia's life seemed to have picked up dramatically during her teen years, which resulted in major female development, most distinctively her large, melon sized breasts. As a result of her bewitching appearance, she is often pursued by multiple crowds of men upon leaving her house. Even enemies she faces against on the battlefield feel the necessity of complementing her divine appearance. Claudia is refined, friendly, and intelligent. As a teacher, she oversees most of her student's affairs herself, and is always well informed about the going-ons in both her own class and the other classes. She has a very kind and motherly attitude but can be ditzy and absent minded. Claudia speaks with a slight accent and speaks in a sultry tone. She dislikes her glasses, but wears them when fighting. She is also a great advocate of helping people to make their own way and will usually only intervene on behalf of those with the will —but not the means— to help themselves. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. Despite her perfectly normal proportions, she also believes herself to be overweight; Claudia can be regretful about her obsession with burgers, often being concerned with the size of her buttocks. Her behavioral tics include licking her lips, curling her hair, and fluttering her eyes. She has a notable habit of swearing frequently during fights, referring to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another a "fatass". Claudia has a great love of burgers, which she claims she consumes to keep her strength up for teaching and fighting. During her spare time, she completes a hundred or more exercises, and she is capable of many brutal feats of strength. She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. While dealing in certain social dilemmas, Claudia sometimes has to deal with using her sex appeal to get what she wants. She can display a calm perception on how to avoid being caught in public without causing panic and yet has no problem changing slowly into a V-sling bikini in a narrow alleyway during broad daylight. She is addicted to diazepam, a drug that relieves anxiety and stops muscle spasms. Claudia, unlike some of the other female Wizard Saints, is not embarrassed in the least by her body and has considerably less modesty, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts (and weight) in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. Claudia does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and is very flirtatious and sultry when it comes to dealing with males. She is considered a mature, older sister figure among her friends. Also, she likes to play with her over sized boobs. When Claudia is not doing missions, she is a loving and protective mother for her daughters. Claudia has a highly scientific background. Evidence includes: the quantum physics book, affinity for science, and her timeline research. Claudia is a technical genius, and is more than capable of quickly learning how to operate advanced alien technology. Along with the other female Wizard Saints, Claudia is usually the first to call out Louis and Carlos on their womanizing, somewhat sexist, and overly flirtatious personality, usually in the form of comical displays of violence such as punching them, shocking them, and so on. Powers Amazon Physiology- The Amazons are a race warrior women that have received gifts and blessings from five Olympian goddesses: Artemis, Athena, Hera, Hestia and Aphrodite. The Amazons lived forever, though could be killed in war or in an accident. They are all raised to be warriors from childhood. They possess excellent physical abilities and are proficient in the arts of war. Furthermore, as for their body paint that also looks like illustrations, but actually, when the Amazoness tribe first met the Succubi caravan, they were taught of “pleasure runes” by the succubi who invaded their villages. After being inaccurately passed down, the runes ended up becoming altered. They are fighters with dauntless courage who are strong of body and pure of mind. They are self-disciplined and always seek to improve themselves, so they are not seen as wild and sexually uninhibited like monsters. As if to grant such a wish, after having carnal knowledge of a male, they enter a state where it is easy to go into heat. Once they awaken as a "female", they can instinctively sense when a "male" is checking out their body, the changes in "male" breathing, and body temperature etc. The women are raised in the ways of the warrior and are often burly and strong, but there are the odd beauties amongst them. Amazons are known to only engage in battle amongst themselves in arranged competitions held in the local arena for the general public's entertainment. It is stated that the women who leave Amazon Island sometimes return pregnant. Oddly enough though, they almost always give birth to females. *Peak Human Condition: Due to extremely intense training from hell in both martial arts and gymnastics with her teacher, Claudia is in top physical and mental condition with her physcial abilities being borderline superhuman. Claudia is just as physically powerful as that of a full-blood Amazonian warrior, giving her vast superhuman physical prowess and capabilities that she has retained through the years, even after taking long breaks from her training. In terms of physical abilities, Claudia shows immense upper and lower body strength. She was able to catch herself falling into a chasm with one hand and perform a muscle up with little effort, and she can fire multiple shots from high powered weapons like a Magnum or Desert Eagle with one arm. Her agility and lower body strength is almost unrivaled as well, with her possessing the ability to do a standing front flip onto an enemy's shoulders before snapping their neck and diving away, or doing a back-flip from a kneeling position when recovering from a Double Knee Drop. Her reflexes and speed are immense as well, with her being able to disarm Jiao in a fraction of a second, quickly dodging many attacks from Super soldiers, she can also transition into a horizontal wall run in a tight mini skirt and high heeled boots. By the time she was a teen, Claudia, was strong enough to beat a Argentinasaurus and a Steel Dragon King unconscious with her bare hands. She has phenomenal lifting strength and heavy load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil and normally turret-fixed weapons afford no such problems to Seras, even though powerful muscles would afford her little help without a strong footing. *Enhanced Beauty: Claudia has the ability to project massive amounts of sexual frustration on grown men and girls between the age of 14 and 27. *Enhanced Athleticism: Claudia is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled combatants. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it properly. Claudia is also capable of adapting with her opponent's fighting style. She is capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *Extraordinary Lung Capacity: Claudia possesses extraordinary lung capacity. As such, if her opponent is able to compete her in terms of speed, they will suffer suffocation, due to the exertion of a lot of strength. While they need to take a break, she is able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, which allows her to attack them continuously. Claudia can effortlessly hold her breath in outer space for indefinite periods of time with no ill effects on her body. *Immense Reflexes: Being a former gymnast, Claudia possesses extraordinary reflexes. Proven various times with the fact that she is not only capable of dodging her opponents, but is also able to counter them. *Superhuman Strength: Claudia's physical strength is inconceivable as she is able to use only one powerful punch to kill a Dark Matter suit wearing Foo Fighter Captain. She has defeated both the likes of Reiko Liladan and Su-Lin Lingyin in an arm wrestling contest. She can also move in Jupiter's increased gravity with ease, destroy entire mountains with random blows, and even lift the extremely heavy Hyperion Gauntlet, and more impressively, she is able to fight with the gauntlet on with no discomfort. Her strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the biochemically enhanced warriors from the Monster Cabal. Claudia can tear through reinforced armor, shatter resistant doors and most kinds of steel or magical barriers. She's been seen lifting gold statues and other heavy objects hurling them with ease. *Superhuman Speed: She has strong legs and can run very fast, even faster than Louis. With her speed, Claudia can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react. However, by using her Ki she can move much faster. *Superhuman Agility: Claudia is able to move from angle to angle deftly, and she can repeatedly avoided being blown away by strikes faster than light. Because of this, she was fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she came across and jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. Her abilities allowed her to dodge the attacks of dozens of powerful Jewels, who were unable to land a hit on her. She is also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and freerunning skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease (she usually complains about how narrow these places can be). *Pain Suppression: She is able to endure and withstand just about anything, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite her PTSD, Claudia is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from her friends and allies most of the time. *Supernatural Determination: Claudia's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist powerful telepathy or mind control. *Pheromone Control- Like all Amazons, Claudia has the ability to control her pheromones to keep the students in her class in check. Claudia is known to be able to seduce men, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. *Badassery- There is nothing that can describe her Amazon awesomeness and how she takes to the battlefield like a boss. *Superhuman Senses- As a hybrid-Amazon, Claudia possesses super-humanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further help her in battle, improving her combat reflexes and reaction time, with this, she can easily follow objects moving faster than the speed of light or even dodge powerful attacks from her opponents. *Ultimate State- She can absorb the ambient Godly Ki that is around her to achieve her Ultimate State, by doing this: She gains a massive boost to all of her stats and covers her in a glowing, impenetrable aura of Ki. In this state, Claudia had full access to her legendary potential about which her teacher and other Wizard Saints were awed upon. In this state she is capable of killing incredibly powerful beings, but it only lasts for seven minutes and if she uses it for too long she will overexert her body, leaving her incapacitated for the next 24 hours. In this state Claudia's power becomes three times as great as a Magic God's (as it pushes Claudia to her full potential). While in her Ultimate State, Claudia is easily capable of holding her own against Magic Gods. **Full Power: A technique that not only increases the strength of her melee, defense, and Super Attacks, but also gives her the added ability to always be stronger than her opponent. It allows Claudia to instantly regain all of her Ki and completely heal all of her injuries. **Ki Attacks: Her energy attacks are all a blue shade in color and there are four main types that she uses: a single sphere of energy, a blue energy wave, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. **Godly Transportation: Godly Transportation is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another place or person. Claudia possesses the ability to teleport other entities at least a moderate distance even if she is not that close to them. Nigh Invulnerability- By focusing her Ki, Claudia is invulnerable to almost all kinds of damage, and although she can still feel pain through sharp objects, she cannot sustain any long term injuries, and she is strong enough to casually walk right through reinforced stone walls on a regular basis. She can only take significant damage if hit in her breasts. Claudia has been shot, burned, stabbed, bombarded by energy-based assaults, taken falls from great heights (moon to Eath), nuclear explosions, the cold void of space in a bikini, pummeled, blasted, cut, maimed, overdosed, wrecked and lived through it all, but a blow to the head from a fall causes her to bleed and concuss, and apparently tied to her physical welfare: when infected by the Ancient Omega virus, so with an overtaxed immune system, her invulnerability was almost completely lost, so that a simple knife could penetrate her otherwise impenetrable skin. Despite her toughness, she is highly ticklish, as Nayuta's tickle hands easily sends her into hysterics. Her breasts and lower body are exceptionally sensitive to touch. Using her Ki she can enhance her durability even further. *Supernatural Survivability- Like all Amazons, Claudia possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of bearing an elemental child for a full term and being blown up by Louis's planet busting level blast. She has even survived being hit by Celsius's "Froze Hell Wave" spell, which freezes everything beyond absolute zero temperatures for one week with barely any clothing. Claudia is able to grab Fina Bicchieri when she is using her "Flame Dress" in conjunction to her "Pheonix Overdrive". *Superhuman Stamina- Claudia's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of her training on Savage Dragon island, Claudia is able to manage her stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems she is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to her strength and invulnerability, even her immunity to a certain extent, Claudia can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 72 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. Despite her amazing stamina Claudia can over exert herself in an intense battle if pushed to her limits quickly. Sexy Hardening Qigong: Claudia has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractedly attractive appearance, results in a strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her male opponents of any and all concentration. She is very precise in her attacks and battle methods. This, in combination with her magical prowess allows her to defeat both Enshuu Mitsuari and Aija Egnell— two vicious hand-to-hand combatants in their own rights— in a two-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Nayuta Mitsuari and Sumiye Egnell to a standstill. She relies mainly on her knowledge of bones and joints to inflict damage on others. However, her muscles act as both armor and as a weapon when used in conjunction with her "Ki Control". She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. Most of her standard attacks include complicated flips, cartwheels, submission holds, quick jabs, high kicks, and groin shots. She even incorporates a pair of handcuffs that she carries around with her. Claudia, as a fighter, is a powerful walking tank who can not only take massive amounts of damage but can also dish it out. She can throw explosive punches which are strong enough to destroy the Shield of Aegis. She is able to knock out an elephant in one punch and can flatten titanium between her thighs. A cross-like sparkle appears on her eyes whenever she is participating in a fight. As noted by Chichiru, because of her larger frame, she has very high stamina and endurance, being able to withstand Huozai's blows much easier than most. She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. She is an expert wrestler, street fighter and, Qigong practitioner. She once held a portal open for three days straight when she was a teen. *Quick Step- Quick Step is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the untrained eye can follow. Similar to the Trackless Shift, this is used by concentrating Ki into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, but the Quick Step also allows the user to "kick" on empty air and water as well. **Phantom Mirage: This technique creates the effect of the practitioner being in multiple places at once to distract the opponent. *Ki Blocking- Claudia was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, often utilizing Ki blocking, a unique form of martial arts which targets pressure points located in the human body. By striking these, she was able to disrupt an individual's Ki or Mana flow and temporarily paralyze them, thereby also preventing the victim from using their power for a period of time. *Non-Corporeal Interaction- Claudia can both see and interact with spiritual and non-physical entities. *Power via Gestures- She has a unique ability, which allows her to damage enemies by using gestures. Different gestures do different amounts of damage. Actions like dodging also allows her to deal damage with the ability. *Ki Flight- Claudia can fly (through the manipulation of Ki) to various heights into the sky, according to her own, will. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. Claudia can fly in space with no difficulty, and in space she can fly at speeds that have allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Gus Ride. Claudia can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under her own power. *Neigong- A set of Chinese breathing, meditation and spiritual disciplines. Use for recovering lost energy. **Graceful Breathing- A breathing method that Claudia invented by gathering up large amounts of oxygen to increase her lung capacity tenfold, by doing this she is granted speed and strength similar to the Seven Demon Seals that fellow Wizzard Saint, Carlos Asheton, uses on himself to conserve his demonic energy. By doing this breathing method, she adds multiple hits to each of her normal attacks except for Ki strengthened attacks. *Strength Concentration- Her Sexy Hardening Qigong is a martial art wherein Claudia concentrates the Ki in her body to her limbs in order to harden them. With this martial art, Claudia is able to transmit her Ki into whatever she strikes, destroying it from the inside. *Power Legs- She possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs, she is able to jump over a small house and can kick hard enough that it distorts space; even a dainty punt from Claudia can send any opponent it hits into the stratosphere. *Special Sensitivity- Claudia possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibrations that can be felt through the ground. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. *Synaesthesia- She has synaesthesia, the ability to feel a connection between two different senses. For instance, seeing colours when listening music, or feeling different temperatures when reading. In Claudia's case, she can see flesh by color, like a thermometer. As such, she can taste her opponent's body, find any weak spots, and see where the powerless body parts are. *Intimidation- Claudia is capable of showing a frightening aura around her. It is able to intimidate someone who intends to approach her, forcing them to instinctively retreat. *Qinggong- The Chinese martial arts technique of movement. The art of lightness. *Queen of Skinship: Claudia can accurately target sensitive zones of her opponents to torture and make them get horny. As such they will be weakened slowly. *Reverse Striking- This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of Ki transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At expert-levels, a practitioner can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. *Pressure Point Intuition- She can locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. She is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her hands and chest. So far, Claudia is seen to be able to target these spots properly: **'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. **'Heart': Claudia is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. **'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. **'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. **'Pressure Point: Ultimate Stress Relief': By pressing her breasts onto the body of her teammate, Claudia is able to recover them. *Energy Projectiles- Claudia can launch a projectile of energy with her punches and kicks. *Autosuggestion- Claudia uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with physical augmentations. **Goddess Ass: By using Autosuggestion, she firmly believes that a goddess bestows strength and magic to her ass. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. However it's temporary and has a time limit. She is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. Techniques *Heaven-slaying Galactic Dragon Uppercut: Claudia performs an extraordinarily powerful uppercut that punches the enemy out of the galaxy, sending them flying at hundreds of billions of times the speed of light. *Bust Punch: The user charges her fist with Explosive Bust Force and strikes the opponent. The larger the user's bust the more damage that the punch does. *Deadly Rose Kiss: Claudia bows with her lipstick in hand and moves forward swiftly while leaving behind a trail of the lipstick. She then looks at herself in her compact powder mirror before closing it to detonate the lipstick's trail, damaging her foe in the process. *Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. *Megaton Punch: Claudia uses her superhuman strength to leap 100 meters into the air, before falling down to punch the enemy. *Ultimate Backhand: A single punch with the back of the fist used to stun an opponent. *Star Smash: Claudia collects all her magic power on her right fist, which will start shining a white light as if hundreds of lightning bolts were converging on it, before punching the enemy. Though incredibly powerful, this technique requires her to charge for 10 seconds before attacking, so it's dangerous to use in a one-on-one situation. *Silent Scream: A high powered Ki based scream originally used by her student, Anette Blanc, by focusing on her Ki and puckering her lips together Claudia can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person temporarily deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. Its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter and shatter apart the surrounding structure. *Phantom Kick: An aerial kick that involves twisting the body while in mid-air to land a powerful kick. This technique can be used as intended or when the opponent has a hold of the user's leg and is either throwing or holding them in place. *Breasts Flash: Claudia takes off her shirt and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another female, they instead throw their weapons (if they have any) and stomp their heels in jealousy. *Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. *Rump Shaker: When Claudia approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. *Deadly Goddess Kick: Claudia leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Claudia then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. *Graceful Phoenix Dance: Claudia takes a large step forward and delivers the Infinity Lightning Kick, then takes another step forward and delivers another Infinity Lightning Kick with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Ascending Dragon Strike, which knocks the opponent into the air. *Heaven Splitter: When used, Claudia will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. *Tough Love: Being directly in front of the opponent and successfully connecting the move while using her "Full Power", Claudia headbutts her opponent then rolls her opponent into a human like ball, she then kicks them into the sky with her foot and keeps them airborne with her knee and finishes it off with a powerful backward kick reverting her to "Ultimate State", this move can be seen as a parody of the sport of soccer. *Lifting Star: Claudia somersaults on her opponent while using her "Full Power", and with a first punch, throws her opponent above her. Before they touche the ground, Claudia uses an aggressive combo on them, each hit lets appear a blue star then takes a run-up and jump in a silver bright spiral, sweeping away the opponent before she makes a sexy pose in the air and finish off her opponent next to her with big star shaped Ki blasts. *Thunder Smashing Strike: A technique where Claudia moves up a sheer vertical surface and then dropping from the surface to build up momentum and attacks the opponent with a fist strike, the resulting air pressure from the drop preventing the target from moving. This technique appears to harm her, as she has yet to master it. *Big Ass Sandstorm: By swaying her ass, it's strong enough to make the dust around cover the scenery. *Butt Smash: Claudia's signature move. Claudia waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. *Scissor Split: Claudia performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. *Split Flip Kick: Claudia somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at her opponent. Then Claudia performs another somersault leap to stomp on the opponent's abdomen while they're still on the ground. *Super Cartwheel: Claudia performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. *Ultimate Beat Down: Claudia first does a series of punches and kicks (three of each), which if any one (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. *Fake Out Kick: Claudia spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. *Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Claudia does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. *Ascending Dragon Strike: It appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, it is a palm strike enhanced with Ki and its effect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the Claudia's palm on the opponent while sending them several meters backwards. *Air Split Drop: Claudia drops down from the air and does a leg split on the floor as she lands down, tripping the opponent with her outstretched leg. *Boobie Flare: By using her pectorals, she reflects sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She also oils her breasts to make the reflection more effective. Leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Claudia. *Infinity Lightning Kick: Claudia slides forward and aims a heavy kick at the opponent. If it lands, they spin in place as she draws her leg back, and the opponent is hit 21 times by an unseen force. *Murderous Thighs: Claudia grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then shoot them with a Ki blast. *Boob Slam: Claudia also utilizes Qigong to use this technique. However she uses her chests instead. *Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. *Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. *Healing Therapy: She gently embraces her foes' head, causing them to lose their will to fight. *Puff-Puff- Claudia squeezes her breasts in a sexual manner to stun the enemy with seduction. *Hip Drop- Claudia hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. *Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. *Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. *Flying Peach: Claudia leaps straight up into the air, with her buttocks-first, then shouts "Bomber" and hits the opponent. *Destructive Barrage: Claudia does a backflip kick, launching the opponent high into the air. She then immediately jumps to follow suit, then unleashes a barrage of kicks in mid-air. The last two punches knock the opponent down to the ground. *Paradise Hold: Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs and with her weight she slams her opponent against the ground. *Rainbow Hit Rush: Punches her opponent two times and then slams him or her with her butt. *Flying Butt Slam: Claudia leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. *Cherry Blossom Explosion: Claudia can concentrate her Ki into her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. *Butt Attack: Claudia turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. *Breast Hypnotism: By swinging her breasts. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Claudia will instantly finish them. *Hip Drop Guillotine: The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Claudia jumps to target her opponents' nape as if she beheads them. *Dynamic Nuclear Uppercut: Claudia slams her opponent into the ground, stunning them before tearing up the earth under them and throwing them into the air. She takes off her shirt for a moment as gravity brings her target back down, allowing her to nail her target with a devastating uppercut that resembles a nuclear explosion. *Boin Special: A four part move consisting of: a rolling turn, into a Straight Jacket Suplex, into Multiple powerbombs (three to be exact), followed by a Spin-out powerbomb, and concludes with a Heel Hook. *Flirt: Claudia gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. Also, Claudia shrieks when someone is about to hit her, then hits them when they go to help her. *Heat Fist: She uses air friction to heat her fist and deliver extra damage when punching. *Juggernaut Armor: At the moment of impact, Claudia explosively expand her muscles, causing the power of the attacker's assault to backfire. *Mt. Everest Demolishing Blow: A technique which uses "reverse striking" transference through a stiff-shoulder charge to shift the force and impact of the blow over a distant, demolishing most anything upon impact with its pressure wave. *Heart Beatdown: Claudia does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. *Ascending Dragon Breast: Claudia moves her chests upward before knocking the opponent's jaw. *Sexy Smile Strategy: Claudia shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by the user due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by a woman against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Abilities High IQ: Claudia has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and has PhDs' in Astral, Celestial and, Quantum Physics. Claudia is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the students she disciplines in order to select the ones to recommend to become member of the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee or to become a Wizard Saint candidate. She is a very fast learner, as she graduated from the Foo Fighter's Training Academy in an unprecedented short time. She is also a skilled opera singer, volleyball player and pianist. *Magical Intuition: Claudia possesses knowledge and understanding of magic and concepts of mystical nature. *Pedagogy: Claudia is a highly educated and skilled teacher, who is widely regarded as one of the country's best educators. Claudia is a proficient teacher and specializes in dealing with special needs students, particularly young children who are having trouble coping with their Jewel abilities. *Master Strategist: She can create quick and effective means to defeat her opponents during intense battles and the time that she spent when playing chess with Elizabeth Riegel have greatly bolstered her skills in perception and has gave her supernatural foresight as she can disrupt the flow of her opponents efficiently. Claudia has highly developed instincts which often leads her to make the correct choice. She is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. She is highly aware of her surroundings and can recognize set ups and ambushes. Claudia is also a master at toying with her opponent's mind, even those with strong resolve and weakening it. Seduction: Claudia has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she went undercover as an assassin when she joined the Taut Clothing Brigade. She taunts her trapped opponents with their carnal desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her words or her own means. This was an ability developed during her years as an exotic dancer while working for the Taut Clothing Brigade. Charismatic Voice: Not only does Claudia have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Meditation: Claudia is skilled in both meditation and yoga, she was able to stay calm while held captive in a cell by Donald Malphas. Medical Intuition: Claudia is a trained doctor, so she is more than capable of keeping a level head in situations of blood and gore. Decelerated Aging Process: Though chronologically 46, Claudia stopped aging at 26 due to Shirō Dairenji's experiments with the the Celestial Formula; the Celestial Formula also granted her powerful regeneration capabilities and also rejuvenates her cells every time that she heals. She is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in severe tissue damage and blood loss within seconds to minutes, she is able to heal her two broken wrists in a matter of hours, without scarring. During the healing process, she is usually in a certain degree of pain, which disappears after the wound is healed. However, she is not capable of regenerating multiple missing limbs or organs. Claudia's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Expert Vehicular Driver: She is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Survival Skills: Because of her training under Chichiru, Claudia has developed mad survival skills. Claudia has great survival skills, as he was taught by Chichiru how to survive in the wild. She was able to live on the Savage Dragon island and provide for herself. *Hypervigilant: A survival mechanism enabling her to read other people. Enhanced Special Forces Skills: She is well-versed in all Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Besides her Finnish Supernatural Extermination Force training, Claudia also received U.S. Marine training, explosive ordnance disposal training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, and U.S. Army Special ForcesZ-Course training. She also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment and Foo Fighter's Close Range Unarmed Combat Division. Being in the Delta Force Program, Claudia has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Her aim is extremely accurate, evidenced by her landing a head-shot on a terrorist from 200+ yards away in a moving helicopter with one eye closed and blood in the other. It is said that while she suffers from increased recoil due to not having a recoil dampener, due to her Delta Force training, her accuracy is "unrivaled". *Mercenary Abilities: Claudia has many years of knowledge in the field of battle from her mercenary career experience, so she can perform maneuvers like blocking a physical attack without seeing it or judging the distance and direction of an attack only by wind pressure. She is able to execute field-strips at fast speeds against her opponents; often disarming them in a matter of seconds. Changing: With only one gesture, Claudia can change clothes within a second. Billiards: Claudia is a very proficient billiards player, in everything from pool to strip poker, her favorite sport. Enhanced Marksmanship: She was an unparalleled sniper back in her Foo Fighters days. Singing and Performing: Claudia was a Pop star of established fame. She is an accomplished singer who has many fans, she has found success among male and female fans alike. Web Designing: Claudia is good at designing and creating websites and makes a hobby out of it. In fact, she is good on everything relating to the internet and also likes to shop online. Cobalt Delphinium The purpose of experimenting on Claudia was to test a mixture of the Cobalt Miracle drug, Ancient Omega Virus, Demon Spider Virus, and the Primal Shimmering Water Mist in conjunction with her body type. Certain members of the Dairenji Syndicate were captivated by her shapely beauty and curious to see what effects the virus would have on a nubile woman like herself. When hatched, the mutated Claudia is found naked though she has no notable new anatomy. Her skin has taken on a sickeningly pale blue tone, considerably slimy at times. Long trails of veins are also very evident, most notably across her face where they are uncharacteristically gold. Her speed and agility is above the average Trackless Step user's full power and, as acknowledged by Asada, she is exceptionally strong, capable of crushing a human skull with their own bare hands. After being infected with the Omega Virus, Claudia's body became a breeding ground for new types of viral strains. Many of these strains were used by the Foo Fighters and Dairenji Syndicate for research in biological warfare. Her skin in this form has become fairly dense and is coated is a glossy liquid, in order to strengthen her outer skin coating. This makes Claudia immune to almost all danger, including bullets and other various weapons. Her only weakness is fire, because fire burns off this outer layer of skin, and not only causes extreme pain, but it also makes her vulnerable to other lethal threats. She uses her legs in most of her attacks and will flip and cartwheel away from enemies to keep distance. One of her attacks involves jumping onto the opponent's face, slamming them down with her thighs and attempting to stomp them afterwards. The Omega Virus is capable of adapting itself to certain elements after a continuous exposure to said element. A primary and seemingly controllable mutation found in her Cobalt Delphinium form are very large segmented and jointed appendages, resembling the legs of an arachnid, that spout in and out from her back. The newly-grown appendages are sharp enough to be easily capable of slashing and even impaling an unwary person tearing tanks to shreds. These appendages appear to be connected to Claudia's nervous system as damaging the glowing exposed growths on them can momentarily stun her. Little is known about the cause of Claudia's behavior after her mutation, though it is apparent that the mixtures of the various Viruses has taken over her primal instincts and turning off her inhibitors leaving behind what little she had left of her humanity. Before mutating, Claudia experienced searing pain as the mixture spread throughout her body. Spending her final moments suffering, she burst into flames screaming in agony. After emerging from the chrysalid, Claudia no longer appeared tormented, but instead developed feelings of ecstasy and delight in her new form; laughing maliciously as opposed to writhing in anguish. The only other behavior shown after mutation is an over-sexualized demeanor towards herself and others. These unique characteristics remain exclusive to her mutation, and is otherwise not known to be common traits among the other infected. It could be that Claudia was made to be a breeder for the super virus explaining her actions. Chichiru used an arcane sealing charm (that is the necklace around her neck) to revert Claudia back into her human form. Spells *Berserker- Increases her strength three fold, but she's limited to attacking only and gradually lose life. *Sexy Dance- A special dance that can gradually heal any wounds that her allies may have; males regenerate back quicker than females. *Pink Typhoon- Claudia spins around creating a pink wind storm, deals x3 damage to males and womanizers. *Supernova Cannon- While in her Magic God form, Claudia can launch a massive beam of energy from her chest which is much larger than an average Ki beam. It has both black and golden tones to it, but explodes into a rainbow of colors. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy a planet the size of Jupiter. *Sexy Beam Magic- Channels sex appeal to create a damaging pink ray that can blast through walls. Equipment Revolver Knuckles: A specialized Destiny Armed Weapon that consists of two armored gauntlets. Each gauntlet can also be wielded independently, but both are needed to draw out it's true power, giving them additional combat strength. They cover Claudia's hands and forearms, acting as arm guards. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 15 shells, giving 30 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A gold barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of powerful concussive blasts of magical energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they have no solid projectiles and leave no entry or exit wounds on the enemy's body. She mostly uses Mana Crystals and Micro Dwarf Bullets as ammo, but is known for using 12.7 x 99 mm hollow-point bullets in her rifles for maximum damage. Prosthetic Arm: Claudia's Elven tech prosthetic arm gives her a number of abilities that enhanced her prowess in combat, such as energy emission that she could use to cut through various dense materials such as metal, especially Titanium, often using her hand like a sword to slice her enemies with energy blades. Prosthetic Left-Leg: Claudia's prosthetic left leg, is equipped with the Buster Launcher, an energy cannon with an unbelievable firing rate and accuracy. Carbide Ceramic Ossification: She has a high density titanium alloy grafted onto skeletal structures to make her bones virtually unbreakable, this was also done to accommodate her superhuman strength. Rare Island Herbs: Claudia brought back herbs with her from Savage Dragon island that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. Reality Incursion/Electromagnetic Detection Contact Lenses: Claudia possess a device in her eyes allowing her to detect an incoming reality incursion before it happens. The lenses also allows her to see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet light. These contact lenses also enables her to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. When wearing these contacts, Claudia's eyes appear to have green irises as opposed to the blue irises that Claudia naturally possesses. Claudia's contact lenses is also outfitted with both sensory amplification devices and a HUD for targeting and threat-identification. Equilibrium Earrings: Claudia wears earrings obtained from the Maker that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility and balance, increasing her natural bodily equilibrium and allowing her to accomplish feats beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Liladan Tech Locket: Claudia has a silver locket around her neck that her husband bought her for their anniversary. When she is bound, she can use her Ki to simulate Telekinesis and it releases a small bullet or a smoke pellet. It can also be used as a communication device to contact the other Wizard Saints or Reiko Liladan while on missions. Trident: Claudia's primary firearm is a SIG P220 SL Sport, which sports the ability to change between single-shot and a three-round burst. With the Trident, she is able to shoot much faster than any other handgun and shoot three rounds at once. With the single-shot enabled, when Claudia performs a Dead Shot, she will shoot then sheath her gun in a blink of an eye. However, with the three-round burst enabled, when a Dead Shot is performed she will spray the three shots out in front of her horizontally. The magazine is a 6.0mm small-caliber high-velocity cartridge with twelve rounds. Trident is also equipped with a Red Sun Tactical Light and a green laser sight. Bear Slayer: Unlike the other assault rifles used by the Foo Fighters, the Bear Slayer has an alternate fire mode which triggers an under barrel semiautomatic airburst grenade launcher. However, only explosive, incendiary and pheromone rounds can be used; the grenade launcher has 10 rounds in it's magazine. This weapon favors firepower and speed over capacity, sacrificing a bit of its rounds per clip (eight rounds per a clip). It also has heavy recoil, and firing in short bursts is recommended. The Bear Slayer is also outfitted with a variety of laser-sighted modules and tactical illumination devices. Customized Wetsuit: The costume Claudia wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar and a small percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating for wet, hot and, cold. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. She has spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Claudia's costume is designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some comfort, and stealth. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and the suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. She carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in her left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. It is 25% lighter and could carry 15% more gear than normal military wetsuits. Her suit releases endorphin to take care of any pain she feels. *Throwing Knives- The suit has five throwing knives strapped round the thigh. *Hidden Daggers- During her stint as Hilda while undercover within both the Order of the Apocalypse and the Taut Clothing Brigade, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. She is extremely skilled in their usage and was capable of easily decimating a large number of Gheist. *Dwarf Star alloy chest armor: After getting some of this material from Reiko, Claudia was able to fit the torso section of the suit with this highly durable material, protecting the wearer from extreme blunt-force trauma to said area. However, enough force, such as from a Jewel Mutation with super strength, can potentially destroy the armor even if the strike itself is blocked, leaving the wearer vulnerable again to any further blows until the armor itself is repaired. *Defibrillator: A newer addition to the suit is a magnetic-electrical charge that jumpstarts Claudia's heart. Though after two consecutive administrations, the device will completely fried and take a while to repair, making it still a prototype. *Mini-camera: The suit's chest piece has a miniature camera with live streaming and 1080p built into it. By pressing on it, Claudia's team can see through and gain a better idea of her surroundings or situation. *Taser Knuckles- The gloves have copper knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun an opponent quite heavily based on the limiter settings, often via sending powerful shockwaves through the ground. The gloves have urethane inside in order to reduce the stress to her fists. *Jet Boots- The boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Claudia frequently fires them up and uses them for a defensive, burning kick. *Optic Laser- A red laser beam fired from her sunglasses that can be contracted to the point of melting through 3 inch thick glass. *Clothing: With her revealing outfit it's easy for her male opponents to get distracted giving her the opportunity to defeat them. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Claudia is unable to run around a lot and can only run short distances (she can only run 50 meters before the bouncing of her breasts tires her out), forcing her to rely on her powerful long range Ki attacks and long range Quick Step. Keep in mind that you are basically done for once her hands get on you. *Can still die if she takes too much damage at once. *Unable to see well without glasses and contacts, subverted with Synesthesia. *She suffers from mild PTSD. *Though Claudia appears as an unbeatable paragon of fearsome power, even she has her limits as most acts of overexertion on her part are followed by a crippling regurgitation of blood linked to an internal injury from a wound that she received when she fought ten rampaging Magic Gods during her military days. **She has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight, however, she most likely holds back so she won't overexert her body. *She can only use her Ultimate State for seven minutes or she will overexert her body, leaving her incapacitated for the next 24 hours. Trivia *Claudia likes playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards, she learned how to play from her youngest daughter. *She apparently has chest and back pains due to her assets. *Claudia is afraid of rats. *Claudia loves butter and during each pregnancy she would eat at least 3 individually wrapped butter packs in one sitting. *Claudia has completed 1,256 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 236 C-rank, 467 B-rank, 418 A-rank, 95 S-rank. *Claudia exercises intensively and extensively--she has been shown training with weights and performing cardiovascular and gymnastics routines on a regular basis to keep herself in peak condition. Before school and after school, Claudia, does 100 push-ups, 100 Chest Flys, 100 Chest Dips, 100 Wall Press, 100 knee push-ups, 160Ibs Deadlifts, 30 second Prone Plank, 100 sun salutations, 100 dips (using chair, bench or other elevated surface), 100 reverse lunges per side, 100 sit-ups, 100 Punches, 100 Kicks, 100 meter bear crawls, 100 Single-Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Hydrants with Leg Extension, Rainbow pose (hold for 100 seconds), 100 Curtsy Lunges, 200 Medicine ball slams, 100 Medicine ball push-ups, 100 Side Lying Clam, 100 Bird Dog stretches, 100 jump squats, 3 minute squat jacks, 100 donkey kicks (each leg), 20 Cross back lunges (each leg), 100 Barbell Squats, 100 Adductor squats, 100 seconds Wall-Sit, 100 Bodyweight Squats, 100 Double Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Cable chest/fly crossover, 100 Medicine ball pullover, 100 Heel-Lifted Sumo Squat, 100 Bear Plank Leg Lifts, Twerking (an hour a day), 300 yard breaststroke, 100 Sumo Squat to Calf Raise, 100 Squat to Sumo, 100 Single Leg Dead Lift (per a leg), 100 Wide Squats, 100 inner thigh lifts, 100 butt figure eights, Warrior Pose (hold for 100 seconds), Triangle Pose (hold for 100 seconds), Cobra Pose (hold for 100 seconds), Wheel Pose (hold for 100 seconds), 150 jumping jacks, 100 Reverse Lunges, Leg Presses (25 reps of 75Ibs), 50 3-Position Calf Raises, 100 bouncing lunges per leg, and 20km Tractor Tire Drag. She does this all in 309Ibs weighted clothing, whilst, during the weekends she wears lightly weighted (265Ibs) yoga clothing that shows off her glutes. She only does the full workout four times a week. She also does all of the workouts in side of the Gravity Gym which has at least 150x the gravity of Jupiter. **She is also known to participate in local Triathlons and Underground Street Fights. **In order to relax her body she participates in Breast Enlargement Massages; her favorite type of message is one done with Tea Tree Oil and last for 15 minutes for each breast. She participates in a variety of Hot Style Yoga classes and Exfoliation. Claudia also takes hot mud bathes and mineral rich hot spring soaks every weekend, she also does acupuncture and Hot Stone Massage Therapy once she gets off of work every night before going home to her family. *In the past, Claudia bound her breasts to make herself look like a boy in order to become a solider. *Claudia was crowned Homecoming (for four years straight) and Prom Queen in high school. *Claudia is credited with creating a Magic Com Device app that allows users to track sightings of the Remnants of Darkness. *Her prosthetic arm can only move due to the cosmic parasite that is inside it. *Claudia is a very capable wrestler, having became both the IWF middle-weight and heavyweight wrestling champion when she was still at the age of 18 and actually became and held the Undisputed Championship for three years. *Claudia draws items from her cleavage and she has been shown extracting both drinks and weapons. *Claudia had her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *Claudia owns a luxury two-story house in the ninth hierarchical city. The estimated price is around 50 million Destin. *With the leglock as her signature move, Claudia is also a proficient practitioner of judo. *Claudia is approximately 200cm or 6'7" (while wearing 3 inch stilettos). *Claudia enjoys American root beer, a popular drink in the Okinawan culture of Claudia's college life. *Claudia likes her "Loaded Staztburger" to have: salmon, tuna, cottage cheese, turkey, lima beans, sharp cheddar cheese, lean beef patty, and soya nuts. The bun is made of whole grain bread. She also generally puts: broccoli, spinach, tomatoes, kale and virtually any dark green vegetable on the burger as well. She usually either drinks a Papaya Juice Milkshake or a Protein shake with it. *Her favorite sparring partner is her second oldest daughter, Megan. *Her extremely large breasts are a subject of craze within Destiny City. Within a poll on Jewel Magazine, it was rated as the most discussed yearly subject within the country. The very idea of her breasts also almost caused a World War, with arguments of their size leading to battles among comrades. This was later worked out, after an explicit textbook listed her breast size as 163cm in circumference. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet